Amor en Trafalgar
by TSArian
Summary: Continuación de 'el pájaro de Ingalterra'/YAOI/ SpaxEng / En la batalla de Trafalgar Inglaterra atrapa a España, para fastidiar a Francia, pero al final, las cosas cambian de rumbo


Amor en Trafalgar

Tercera coalición contra Napoleón Bonaparte, junio de 1805 España y Francia contra Inglaterra, en la llamada batalla de Trafalgar.

-¡Señor Inglaterra! Francia y España, planean sacarnos del Canal de la Mancha señor sus ordenes –grito un hombre uniformado y con el cabello ya un poco canoso.

-no lo vamos a permitir, no por nada soy el mejor pirata que ha existido, me cobrare todo lo que me ha hecho Francia ¡Los vamos a hacer mierda! –Grito un rubio con ojos verdes, mientras enterraba una daga en el lugar que se marcaba como Francia sobre un mapa de Europa –A Francis lo pueden matar si quieren, pero nuestro principal interés será capturar a Antonio, al bastardo le dolerá no tener a su 'mon ami' con él, así como ya lo ha traicionado Prusia –

El tiempo no era favorable para los españoles y franceses, por el contrario los ingleses estaba tan adaptado a él cómo peces al agua, y ya para el 22 de Julio habían logrado hacer a las tropas francesas que estaba reparando sus navíos, y tenían como prisioneros dos navíos españoles, en uno de los cuales iba el muy querido _Antoñito_.

-Pero miren, miren ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿No es este el bien amado Antoñito? –pregunto una vos mordaz al otro lado de la reja, tras la que se encontraba un castaño esposado –sabia que los españoles erais descuidados, pero de eso, a traer esos harapos… bueno después de tanto tiempo con el bastardo, algo se te tenía que pega ¿no? –

España no respondió, se limito a sonreír un poco –si, misma costumbre que se le pego a tu colonia América, ¡ah! ¡Perdón! Olvide que ya no era tu colonia –

-¡malparido! te vas a enterar Antonio –rugió Arthur abriendo la puerta de la celda, para entrar y ordenando a los guardias que lo acompañaban, que se retiraran -¿te crees muy listo no? Pues déjame decirte, que no conforme con la fiebre amarilla que ha azotado Andalucía. He decidido no tomar prisioneros esta vez, es más fácil dejar que los cuerpos se descompongan en el océano, que alimentar al enemigo –

-¡eres un malnacido Arthur! No me sorprende que Alfred se alejara de ti, quien querría estar con un carnicero como tú –le grito Antonio al rubio, sintiendo como se le contraían las viseras, ante la mención del asesinato de sus hombres.

-¡tú que sabrás! –Grito encolerizado el rubio rompiéndole el labio al español de un golpe – ¡A ti también te odian tus colonias! –Le recrimino ya un poco fuera de sí el inglés –tan pronto tenga la oportunidad se levantaran en armas. ¡Tú también te vas a quedar solo!

-lo sé –respondió simplemente el español, sintiéndose terriblemente mal, por haber abierto una herida tan delicada en el británico –Arthur… yo realmente lo… -

-¡maldito seas! –Grito el rubio dejándose caer de rodillas frente al español que permanecía sentado y casi inerte y golpeando la madera húmeda, violentamente con los puños –maldito seas Antonio… ¿Por qué a ti no te han abandonado? ¿Por qué tú puedes tener a tantos contigo…? –

El inglés sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo; pese a que el castaño permanecía con las manos esposadas, podía moverse lo suficiente como para abrazar al rubio frente a él. ¿Qué sentiría si Romano lo odiara? ¿Qué sentirá si perdiera a Nueva España, y al Rio de la Plata? Para la corona… solo eran un forma de sustentar a España, para él… eran casi como sus hijos. Él también estaría destrozado si eso le llegara a pasar.

-ya está Arthur… ya… calma –le decía el español con suavidad, intentando que el inglés se controlara de su arranque de ira. Y sí en efecto se controlo, pero a cambio se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas – ¿Arthur? –

Pero el rubio no contesto, se limito a desahogar su pena, su frustración y su enojo; enojo que no hubiera podido superar en casi veinte años; y lo hizo en brazos de quien ahora fuese su enemigo.

De los brazos de Antonio, el rubio paso a los brazos de Morfe, entrando en un letargo causa de la exposición emocional y los días en vela a causa de la batalla que se estaba librando. Y contrario a lo que hubiese pensado, el español permanecía inamovible acunándolo entre sus brazos, y recordando las canciones que le hubieran cantado a él de pequeño.

-¡Señor Inglaterra! –grito un guardia entrando de improvisto, para llevarse la sorpresa de que su 'señor' estaba en brazos del único prisionero en los calabozos -¡¿Qué le has hecho al señor Inglaterra? –demando saber llamando la atención de otros guardias que bajaron en tropel, y abrieron de golpe la reja.

-¡no le he hecho nada! –Se defendió el español bastante cabreado –también tengo un poco de humanidad, como para no atacar a alguien que ya está herido, no como ustedes –

-¡maldito bastardo! ¡No mientas! Algo le tuviste que haber hecho –grito otro guardia acercándose al español, que permanecía con un semblante retador – ¡llamen al doctor ahora mismo! –grito tratando de zafar a Arthur de los brazos de Antonio, que los retiro 'casi' sin oposición. Pero, para sorpresa de los guardias y del mismo español, el rubio lo tenía asido de la camisa y por más intentos de soltarlo que hicieran los guardias no lo lograban.

-¡maldición! –grito el Almirante que había sido llamado por sus subordinados, tras que no supieran que hacer –quítenle las esposas, y subidlo con el señor Inglaterra a su camarote –

-¿señor? –cuestiono dudoso uno de los guardias.

-¡es una orden! Pero no le quieten los ojos de encima al español –advirtió el Almirante, para emprender media vuelta, y prepara el camerino para la llegada del doctor.

El español se vio forzado a subir al camerino del rubio, y no conforme con ello, cargarlo hasta el mismo; sin embargo, y de alguna manera, no le molestaba, es más hasta le agradaba la cercanía del que llamara su enemigo en esta guerra.

Lo deposito sobre la cama, y se mantuvo a un lado mientras el médico lo revisaba, ya tras haber logrado que el inglés lo soltara.

-solo es fatiga, con unas bunas horas de sueño, estará como nuevo –dijo un anciano con barba blanca y espejuelos redondos, para salir de la habitación tras recibir los agradecimientos apropiados del Almirante en jefe.

-¡camina español! Es hora que regreses a tu celda –le dijo un guardia a Antonio tañándolo violentamente del brazo para empujarlo.

-to…Toño –musito el convaleciente abriendo un poco los ojos –quédate un poco conmigo –rogo entre sueños el rubio –no me dejes tú también –

Antonio se soltó rápidamente del agarre del guardia y corrió al lado del inglés, para tomar su mano y susurrarle –no… aquí estoy Arthur, yo no me voy a ir –

-salgan –grito el Almirante ante la estupefacción de los guardias y la suya propia –escúchame español, si le haces aunque sea un rasguño te destazare tan lentamente, que tus reyes escucharan tus gritos desde aquí –

-los ingleses sí que son dulces –mustio en su idioma natal regalándole un sonrisa forzada al Almirante y asintiendo con la cabeza.

El Almirante dejo el camarote encontrándose fuera de él con un tumulto de marines, que le exigían mudamente una explicación – ¡Ustedes no han visto nada! – eso quería decir, que el pobre infeliz que se atreviera, si quiera a mencionar el incidente, le tocaría la amarga tarea de vaciar las letrinas; y eso era algo que nadie quería.

-Arthur… en momentos como estos comprendo porque Francis se siente tan atraído por ti… en momentos, realmente eres adorable –susurro Antonio acariciando los rubios cabellos del inglés –eres tan tierno, y pareces tan frio y correcto, cuando en realidad por dentro mueres por volver a ser el pirata que eras antes, pero cada vez somos más prisioneros de nuestros países –

-Antonio –susurro el rubio entreabriendo los ojos.

-lo siento mucho, ¿te he despertado? –pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa un tanto boba.

-no –susurro el rubio apretando los ojos para incorporarse un poco –puedo… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –pregunto el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del español –quiero…que me hagas sentir, que no me he dejado la piel en América, que aun soy lo que era cuando era un pirata… que no he… –

El rubio se vio acallado por los labios del español, que lo volvió a tumbar sobre la cama – ya no eres ese pirata, eres mejor –susurro Antonio en el oído del rubio antes de lamerlo con devoción, sacando de los labios del inglés un suspiro, que con el tiempo y la caricias sobre la piel de leche, se volvieron en gemidos.

-ah… Antonio… -gimió el rubio arqueándose al sentir un ligero mordisco sobre su pezón izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que sus genitales eran estimulados, por una mano muy experta -¡maldito… español….!

El castaño rió ante el comentario –todo lo he aprendido de mi abuelo Roma –

-ya… hay algo que tengo que agradecerle –gimió el rubio nuevamente, sentido las mejillas encendidas y los ojos nublados por el placer.

-date vuelta –pidió el español deteniendo su labor.

-no, quiero verte a la cara cuando estés adentro –le respondió con un tono lascivo el rubio asiendo al espalo del cuello y llevando sus labios a los del otro.

-América… no te quieto nada, te adecuo para poder resistirme –se mofo el español entrando de una estocada en el níveo cuerpo, sacándole un gemido gutural al rubio, que al mismo tiempo se arqueaba enterrándole las uñas en los hombros al castaño.

-¡ah..! –se escuchaban los gemidos por todo el camarote, y aunque después los guardias lo negaran y agacharan la cabeza sonrojados, también se escuchaban fuera del mismo.

-tú siempre será el reino más perfecto que ha existido… siempre serás un rey, siempre serás perfecto y no necesitas a América para serlo –susurro en el rubio oído Antonio cuando el acto termino, mientras volvía a acunar a un somnoliento Inglaterra –si necesitas ganar esta guerra para curarte… destrúyeme Arthur, ya veré la forma de juntar los pedazos –

Los navíos españoles se pudrieron en los puertos por la guerra civil y de los que participaron en la guerra que fueron solo 15 siete fueron brutalmente hundidos y 5 capturados y reutilizados por ingleses. En 1808 Francia se vuelve contra España y no recupera su soberanía hasta 1812, pero aun así sus colonias comienzan a levantarse.

-te dejare libre Antonio –le dijo casi dormido Inglaterra –solo prométeme… prométeme que también seguirás siendo tú mi rey –rió un poco ante sus palabras –y que aunque perdieras tus colonias, te levantarías lo suficiente, como para volver a plantarme cara –

-cada que quieras… te plantare cara y te someteré aquí en la cama y nos probaremos que no necesitamos colonias pare seguir siendo imperios –juro el español para quedarse dormido junto al inglés.

Aun son imperios, pese a todo.


End file.
